


Villains in a Heros Court

by Gojira126



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, South Park, Superhero Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Other, Super Villain Harry Potter, Superheroes, Villain Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: Little Whinging, Surrey, home of Harry James Potter. It is also home to unnaturally powerful children and young adults that use it for good. Harry, however, has had enough of the heroing and has decided to become the first true super-villain. He will change the face of Little Whinging and then all of Britain, but he needs to start slow and not be caught.





	1. The Villain of Grim Fate

"This is your anchorman, Jameson Daily, bringing you local news!"

The news anchor said in Number 3, Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Always starting with a brilliant smile but his co-anchor wasn't the usual blonde that accompanied him, it was raven haired bombshell. Not that this mattered to Harry Potter, the only resident in number 3. What caught his attention was what the woman said.

"Today, local police have found many of Surrey's criminals defeated by masked vigilantes, all working under the same team name. Freedom Partners."

Harry growled, his powers acting up and crushing a tea kettle into a hulk of metal under his anger. He had gained new powers ever since he had returned from his fourth and final year at Hogwarts, his former school. His wand had been snapped due to his, supposedly, "murdering" Cedric Diggory. What a load of Bull. Other powers had shown themselves after he had bought across from Number 4, powers such as Telekinesis, Death energies that form into weapons at will. He knew what he was, a Netherborn, a term only used by that vigilante group. Only one other Netherborn was around, under the batman like name of Mysterion. The blasted "hero" was one of the most powerful members there.

Harry used his powers to shut off the television, he wasn't pleased. He would show them why he would be more powerful than these heroes. His eyes burned as he stood up and left the house, clothing forming around his body as the cold night greeted him with chilling arms.

The Travelers restaurant franchise was a new set up in London, allowing girl of various ages to work for good money and pay. However, tonight, the women that worked the joint were gathered together at one of the main serving tables. Their leader, a pretty brunette teenager name Grace, was going over the customer attendance, noticing a lack of sales in the last month since Freedom Partners arrived.

"We're going to go out of business if this keeps up!" One of the younger girls, Janette, complained.

Grace only nodded before a sudden chill filled the restaurant and she looked up to see a tall figure in a hooded cloak standing at the doorway. Clawed gloved hands, heavy boots, his cloak fluttering in a nonexistence breeze. This outfit screamed utter villain, making all the girls cringe.

"I can fix some of your problems, Grace Francine." The Figure intoned, voice deep and dark, making her shiver from how pleasant it sounded to her ears.

"H-how?"

The figure summoned a chair with a wave of his hand, sitting in it at the other end of the table. Glowing emerald green orbs looked at each girl in turn, like they were judging them.

"You work for me, I need a good, solid foundation to start fighting these "Freedom Partners", they are only children with powers that can kill if turned the wrong way." He said simply, the dim lighting making his shadow seem bigger than usual.

The girls looked at Grace, confused but she stood and frowned.

"Doing what exactly?"

The figure chuckled.

Two heroes on patrol were watching a local bank, one was Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley, under the hero name of Power Sarge. One of the many brawler class heroes but he was one of the strongest, next to him was an assassin class heroine, Pansy Porkiss, or Raven Witch. The Psychic heroine frowned as she stood. Her black outfit contrasting against her green hair, her raven shaped mask covering her eyes and nose.

"something is here." She said, before flying towards the bank, Dudley following with a single leap. All seemed quiet before the Bank sirens went off, the two quickly entered the Bank and froze.

"Ah, I knew you two would be here upon any sign of trouble." The figure all but growled.

Dudley balled his fists, but Pansy stopped him.

"Who are you?"

The figure turned and lifted his hood just enough to show his face. Or what was left of it. Under the dark hood was a skull, white as snow and teeth as sharp and knives. Glowing Emerald Fire Orbs watched the two as the figure laughed coldly, frost escaping from his maw.

"I am Grim Fate." He said at last.

Then the two heroes were violently flung through the glass windows of the bank, Dudley landed on the hood of a police car. Pansy was caught by a police officer and set down, Grim Fate walked out of the building and only watched as the two heroes got up. The police held up their weapons but the barrels were crushed by some invisible force. Pansy tried to use her powers on Fate but she was rebuffed and forced to bow on the cold road. Dudley charged and was shocked when blue fire formed a scythe in front of the person. Fate slashed the scythe and sent Dudley through a cop car, the force behind it was unimaginable. 

The figure only laughed, as the scythe vanished.

"Beware heroes, for I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds!"

Then the police and heroes watched as the figure erupted into blue flames and disappeared into the night, leaving them shocked and confused.

Even so, the two had to report this to headquarters immediately.

Harry smirked as he stood before his new place of operations, an abandoned warehouse and forgotten five story building. He smirked as his cloak billowed, power singing in his veins for more. He only walked into the building and started burning away to mold and unneeded materials that didn’t belong. Behind him were many of the Travelers girls, dressed in working outfits.

“Clean this dump and make sure it is proper working condition, I have a few calls to make.”

"yes sir." They said before quickly starting to repair and clean the two buildings.


	2. Name of Death

As Harry watched the girls work, he felt something enter the vicinity of the building. Something powerful yet, unknown. He appeared in a whirl of flames before the intruder, a sneer forming on his lips as he saw who it was.

 

Eric Cartman aka The Coon.

 

The once fat boy was now a muscular man, dressed in an armored variation of his original costume. His hands were gloved, having retractable claws now. Didn’t give him any more need to look horrible in it.

 

“Grim Fate,” He said, his annoying voice now more mature but still had that whiney edge to it, “I’ve come to put a stop to you!”

 

“Fine then,” Harry said, board, “Do it.”

 

Coon launched himself at Grim Fate, then the world turned fiery blue.

* * *

 

“The Coon’s body was found late last night, clearly dumped after some sort of struggle with an enemy.”

 

The new reporter was saying, his voice filling the empty silence at the base of the Freedom Partners. One of the founding members of the FP was now dead, it didn’t take long for the rest of the hero's to start questioning if they should continue this line of work. At the head of the table was the ever present Professor Timothy, one of the few living founding Members left, looked pensive.

 

Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later, even as he talked with his fellow telepath, Charles Xavier. Britain had been a low spot for heroes since there had never been any to begin with, but now, it seemed that one had just showed up and brutally massacred Cartman. This wasn’t a good sign.

 

Putting a hand to his temple, originally it was the only way to access his powers but now it was just a reflect of his, Timothy turned off the television. The gathered Senior Heros and Heroines looked up at him, faces full of mixed emotions.

 

“I know it may seem like this could be the end,” He started, his words filling every heros head, “but we must continue to do what we do.”

 

They all nodded before filing out, only three remained. Timothy sighed and motioned for them to come forward. They did, stepping into the light and showing themselves to be the only other remaining founding members. 

 

Mysterion; his outfit now more dark violet and was armored extensively due to his style of heroing, up close and personal. His eyes glowing with some unnatural light in the shadow that his cloak created, the question mark that used to adorn his head now was sown/etched/painted into the hood and armor. Of course, Timothy long since remembered to not mention who Mysterion was to anyone.

 

Captain Diabetes; while he kept his identity secret, the inhumanly powerful hero looked older now, eyes showing how long he had been fighting. His outfit was simple, yellow shirt, blue overalls and his insignia placed on the front.

 

Catterella aka Misty Raven; Witch turned Assassin, she was one of the few that had ever gone under what Black Widow had gone under. This made her more dangerous, not only to people but to herself, the only reason she was a hero was because of Cartman being her Mentor.

 

This wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation.

* * *

 

“Ah, Doctor Victor Von Doom,” Harry said as he looked over at the villain of the Fantastic Four, eyes narrowed, “Pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

 

Harry knew why Victor was here, of course, he was here to put an end to anyone that would be a rival to himself. However, Harry had something that Victor didn’t have on his side.

 

“Yes,” Victor said, looking down upon Harry, “It seems to me that your trying to interfere with something of mine.”

 

Harry grinned, now to end this peasant…

 

Victor choked, then coughed. The villain collapsed to his knees, gasping and gurgling, unable to do anything as Harry watched him grab at his heart. Harry knew that this was the real Victor Von Doom, not even his armor could protect him from Death and its powers. As Victor’s heart slowly was crushed, he looked up at Harry, rasping.

 

“H-how?”

 

“I am Grim Fate, heir of Mistress Death, son of the Nether. You are nothing but a fool to think you could withstand against her might.”

 

Doom’s heart finally imploded and he collapsed, eyes staring blankly into the aether.


End file.
